Black Velvet
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: Hermione loses a bet to Ginny and has to sing at a pub in London. But what happens when her ex-lover Severus Snape shows up? One shot. AU & possibly OOC


**A/N: I've been wanting to write story around the song Black Velvet by Alannah Myles for quite a while now. Finally came up with this. I started writing this at about 9 this morning, it's now 11. So two hours ain't bad in my opinion. I hope you like. Please R+R**

Somewhere in the heart of Muggle London, in a pub that catered to muggles and wizards alike, Hermione was getting ready to take to the stage. She'd lost a bet with Ginny Malfoy. Her best girlfriend bet that she couldn't get one quaffle through one of the hoops at the Burrow. Though Hermione was afraid of riding a broom, she desperately didn't want to have to sing in public. She of course failed, falling off the broom as she threw the ball, which didn't even hit one of the hoops.

Ginny couldn't help but smile smugly. Her husband, Draco, just shook his head. He knew Hermione had a wonderful voice, but he also understood that because of the torment she went through at Hogwarts, she was putty in the hands of stage fright. Thankfully the pub was mostly full of friends of hers. The Potters, Harry and Lavender, Weasleys, Ron and Cho, Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina, Molly and Arthur, and Charlie and Luna were there as well. Professor McGonagall sat with Professor Dumbledore, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout at another table. There were some Gryffindors in the back as well; who seemed to be mingling well with some Slytherins.

Hermione walked onto the stage as the lights dimmed, causing the patrons to quiet down. She was nervous as all get out. She didn't know what she was going to sing. She didn't know any popular muggle or wizard songs. She was more a classic rock nineteen eighty's music fan. She scanned the crowd, she was looking for someone, but she wasn't sure whom. Ha, yeah right. Get a grip on yourself girl. He doesn't even know you exist anymore. She chided herself. She had a song she had been singing over and over ever since seeing this tall, dark, roughly handsome man. He'd walked into the café and bookstore she had opened after the war. It had just been another slow Monday when she heard the bells chime, signaling that a customer had entered. Hermione lifted her head up from the Potions Journal she was reading to greet the person who entered, but her throat closed on the words. She was absolutely speechless. He was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt, it hugged at the muscles on his upper arms and clung to his six back. His long blue-black hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck in a tight ponytail, black Oliver Peoples shades hiding his eyes. Wow, post war as been ever so good to this mouthwatering man. Hermione thought as she sat up straighter and tried to think of something witty to say, but then the man walked right past her to the back wall. She swiveled in her chair and got a good look at his butt. His Levi 512's hugged his butt and thighs in just the right way to make a girl dream of pulling them off. They ran down his long legs like a lovers caress, as if demanding that a woman look her full. He finished the outfit off with black leather biker boots. She'd know him for ten years; hell they had been lovers during her "eighth" year at the school. But she hadn't seen him in two years after they had a blow up over her desire to open a shop, instead of teaching Potions along side him.

She looked to Ginny for support. The younger witch knew about the man that drew the undivided attentions of Hermione. That was what caused the bet. Ginny over heard Hermione singing, and then heard Hermione chastising herself for dreaming of Severus. After that Ginny decided to make the girl face her feelings, even if Hermione had to do so publicly. Hermione started biting her lower lip.

"Ginny, I don't know if I can do this! I don't even know what to sing!" Hermione whispered as Ginny walked up to her. The butterflies in her stomach got worse hearing Harry and Ron whistling and calling out "you can do it!"

"Hermione you're going to do great. You know what song you should sing. Otherwise you wouldn't have been singing it for the last week." Ginny said, smirking at her. Just then the door opened and a man walked in. Ginny turned to see who it was just as she heard Hermione gasp. Right on time, Ginny thought as she quickly hugged Hermione and then turned to go back to her table. Severus slid into the chair next to Draco.

"Why exactly was it so bloody important for me to come to this?" He sneered. He wasn't ready to see Hermione, thinking she was in the crowd somewhere. Well, not face-to-face. He thought to himself. Ever since he walked into Hermione's shop he couldn't push her from his mind. He hadn't realized it was her sitting at the desk. Otherwise he never would have gone in.

"Just watch and listen, Severus." Ginny said as she just laughed at the raised eyebrow Severus gave her. He still couldn't get use to his ex-student using his first name. "You'll be glad you came here. Trust me."

Just then a spot light showed onto Hermione. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, Christian Louboutin knee high black boots that laced up the front, and she wore a green off the shoulder elastic rouched jersey top with three quarter sleeves. Her hair was in a side pony, with a high bump. A thick silver ribbon was placed in her hair like a headband, separating the bump from her sideswiped bangs. Her eyes where dramatic in their black and silver smoky eye make-up, set off by her some what pale skin tone. Her lips tinted a deep red, and her cheeks left bare. She was breath taking as the light shined off the ribbon and her glossy lips.

"Is that Her-" Severus started but was cut off by Ginny nodding her head, and nudging his chair under the table, as if to see "shut up and listen".

Just then the room filled with the sounds of whispers, drums, and the strumming of a guitar. Hermione started to hum, holding the microphone in her right hand, her intricate rings on her middle finger and thumb, bouncing the light off into different directions. Her fingers of her left hand slightly caressed the mic-stand. As she opened her mouth and sang the first line of Black Velvet by Alannah Myles, jaws dropped and eyes filled with jealousy.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
>Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high<br>Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
>The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky<br>The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
>Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for<em>

She pulled the mic from the stand, and walked across the stage to the stairs. She walked up to Ron and Harry. She stood between them, caressing her hand first down Ron's cheek, then Harry's.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
>Black velvet with that slow southern style<br>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

She walked over to George and Bill. She pressed her back against George and slid down, then up again. She pulled Bill against her then pushed him back into his chair. Not missing a beat or a word of the song she knew so well._  
><em>  
><em>Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave<br>White lightening, bound to drive you wild  
>Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl<br>"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle  
>The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true<em>

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for _

She swayed her hips as she walked back to the front of the pub. Running her left hand along the shoulders of the men she passed. Even doing so to Albus and Filius. She made her way to Draco and Severus. She sat in Draco's lap, caressing his right cheek with her soft fingertips.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
>Black velvet with that slow southern style<br>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
>Black velvet if you please<em>

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you_  
><em>In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could<em>  
><em>You do?<em>

She moved from Draco's lap to stand behind Severus. She slid her hand from his right shoulder down his chest, stopping mere inches from his crotch. She smirked as she noticed the bulge in his pants.

She walked around to face him. She placed both her legs on either side of his legs. She sat on his lap, careful to not come in contact with his hard member. She ran her nails from his neck down his chest, before pulling on his shirt. She pulled the mic back and kissed him, hard. Then she was up off his lap and back on the stage before he could say or do anything.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
>Black velvet with that slow southern style<br>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
>Black velvet if you please<em>

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
>Black velvet with that slow southern style<br>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
>Black velvet if you please<br>If you please, if you please, if you please_

As she finished the song, she had eyes for no one but Severus. It was as if everyone else in the room had disappeared. Once the music stopped, Hermione's nerves shot back ten times worse. She dropped the mic and ran from the stage. She didn't even hear the whistles and applause. She didn't hear the cries for one more song. She just knew she needed to get out and get as far from Severus as she could.

Severus knew the minute Hermione's nerves took over. He was up and after her before her boots even hit the pub floor. He could tell that she didn't know she was being followed. Once they hit the block that his Harley was parked on he finally put some real speed behind his run and grabbed hold of her arm. As she screamed, he pinned her body to the wall with his. "Quiet Velvet." Severus whispered into her ear, as he nuzzled her neck, breathing in deep the sweet smell that was his Hermione. He used her secret name, the one that he gave her the night they finally made love. He could still remember the feel of her sliding onto him; it was like heaven to him. "God, I've missed you so." He had been dreaming of her at night and waking up pissed off at her for not being in his bed for two years.

The next thing Hermione knew she was being kissed with so much passion and love. Her hands slid around his back, and held on for dear life. She'd missed having him in her arms. She missed waking next to him. It may have been two years but as they kissed it felt as if they had never been apart. As they pulled apart Hermione pressed her face against his chest and started crying.

"Please, don't push me away again." She begged him. "I don't think I could survive it this time." She started to cry harder as she felt Severus's arms wrap around her and hold her tight to his body. She clung on to him even harder, afraid that he would pull his arms away from her at any second.

"I'm not letting you go again, Velvet." Severus said firmly, his voice as deep and hard as it was when he was taking points from a student for brewing a potion that was substandard or just completely wrong. "And don't you dare think of running away from me again!" He snapped, referring to their run down the two blocks from the pub.

"I was afraid to see you get up and leave. As if we never had anything between us." Hermione whispered. "I don't think I could handle you breaking my hea-"

Severus cut her off as he kissed her again. Pinning her against the wall, he pulled her legs up to his hips. After she wrapped her legs around his waist, he gripped her hips hard, and deepened the kiss, causing her to moan into his mouth. Her fingers on her left hand played with his hair, as her right hand gripped his left shoulder, her nails biting into his skin.

"See Draco, I told you I was a match making genius." Ginny's words broke into their world, being them crashing back into reality.

"Perfect timing as always, honey." Draco drawled feeling bad for his uncle. "Why don't we leave the two love birds alone?"

Severus slowly lowered Hermione to the ground as he pulled back from the wall a bit, so he wouldn't inadvertently scratch her back on the bricks. "It's fine Draco. We were just leaving anyway."

"Oh, and where do you think you're going with Mione?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. She didn't have Hermione sing her heart out to Severus, just to have the older man bed her and leave her.

"To our home." Severus said, not missing a beat. "We picked it out a couple years ago, and it's time she started living under its roof." He walked over to his Harley, ignoring the dropped jaws of the couple standing in front of him. He pulled out his leather jacket and chaps. He quickly put the chaps on and then walked to Hermione. "Here Velvet, you're gonna need this or you'll be an ice cube by the time we get to the house."

Hermione put the jacket it on but she was in shock. She didn't think he'd still go through on buying the house. She figured he'd just continue to stay at his apartment in Hogsmead during the school year, and his apartment in Diagon Alley during the summer. "Why?"

Severus turned to Hermione. "What do you mean?" He turned around from pulling her helmet off the back of his bike. "I've had to live with out you for two years, and now that I have you back, I'm not letting you go."

"Why did you buy the house?" Hermione asked, not paying any mind to his statement. She knew why he was taking her tonight; knew that he wasn't going to let her go now that he had her. She felt the same way about him.

"Because you loved it so much." He answered honestly, not caring that Draco and Ginny where there to see the fear he had of losing her flash into his eyes. "Because it was there that I saw a future with you. Saw children running up and down those stairs. Could hear them calling for their mum; calling for you."

Hermione walked up to him, grabbed him by his shirtfront and said, "You ever leave me after a disagreement like last time, Severus Tobias Snape, and it will be the last thing you ever do!" With that Hermione crashed her lips to his.

"I love you Hermione." Severus said after they broke apart for much needed air. "And I don't ever want to live with out my Velvet again."

"I love you too Severus, and you won't have to anymore." With that they got onto Severus's Harley. Hermione's arms wrapped tight around his waist as he kicked the bike to life. They slowly pulled out, nodding their heads to Draco and Ginny as they waved goodbye. Once Severus was sure it was safe, he shot that Harley down the road, not caring of the speed limits. He wanted to get his woman home as fast as he could. He wanted her in his bed, in his arms, and in his heart where she belonged.


End file.
